


The F--- Word

by msrafterdark



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/pseuds/msrafterdark
Summary: But he’s never heard her say that word before. The big one. The mother of all curse words.





	The F--- Word

In all the years he’s known her, Mulder has never known Scully to be opposed to swearing. She’ll toss out a good, solid curse every once and a while. Dammit. Hell. Jesus. He even heard her lay out a well-placed “Shit!” once when her luggage with all her clean underwear was misdirected.

But he’s never heard her say _that_ word before. The big one. The mother of all curse words.

He’s completely clothed with his head between her legs; her skirt is twisted around her slender waist and she’s topless. They’re crammed between the couch and the coffee table, the edge of the latter digging painfully into his ribs. But he doesn’t care, because she’s laying flat on her back on the carpet on a Thursday night, and he gets to make love to her. Her lips are swollen, her eyes glassy, and she’s making noises that are putting him at extreme risk of busting a nut in his jockeys.  She keeps exhaling a gasping, breathy wheeze punctuated by the occasional use of his name. It’s a sound that he loves to hear in his ear whenever he’s pumping into her.

“God, Mulder…Mulder, yes…oh, _fuck_ yes…”

He’s so startled he stops, his head immediately lifting from the humid curve of her thighs. He realizes he must look a picture: his hair mussed and spiky from her grip, his eyes bulging and his lips and mouth glistening with the evidence of her delight.

“Scully?”

“God, why did you st— _What?_ What is it??” She’s trying to prop herself up on her elbows to look at him but is failing in her delirium, her sweet little breasts jostling with her jerky movements. She looks positively frenzied, her eyes wide and her breath coming out in staccato gasps.

He only grins at her, licking her fragrant sweetness off his lips.

“You said ‘fuck’,” he sniggers, pattering his fingertips at the tops of her thighs in a teasing gesture, “I’ve never heard you say that before.”

She groans—in exasperation this time—and flops back to the floor, one trembling hand covering her eyes. She sighs sharply and he can’t help but watch the way the lamplight glides over her slight abs and the ladder of her rib cage.

“God, Mulder—stop being twelve and please go back to being the thirty-nine year old man who was doing wonderful things to me with his mouth.”

He happily obliges, silently hoping he can get her to say it again.


End file.
